Life Moving On
by NIGHT09
Summary: After a battle with Warp, Raven is stuck in another dimension. There she meets the Young Justice team but will she reveal her powers or pretend to be human?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the teen titans, young justice, or batman characters**

It was a normal day for the Titans. Cyborg and Changeling were fighting over what to make for lunch, Starfire was painting her nails, Robin was training, and Raven was reading a new book. Then the alarm went off and all the titans sprang into action. Once they arrived at the scene of the crime, they found Warp. He was walking around shooting at and blowing up a street corner. Cyborg fired up his sonic canon and shot at Warp, the blast almost missed but barely hit a gun hanging from Warp's belt. Warp then noticed the titans and fired his plasma gun at them, all the titans scattered. Raven quickly flew to her left, unaware of a telephone, accidently hit it and fell.

"I have you now," Warp laughed as he grabbed a gun from his belt and aimed it at her. The blast went off and suddenly she was gone.

-after a while-

Raven woke up and saw Robin standing over her. She quickly opened her eyes and got up to find a lot of strange people next to him. "What happened?"

"You appear to have been knocked out and a large energy burst was sent out from this area, know anything about it? Did someone attack you?" A green girl asked her. Raven's eyes widened a little but not enough for any of them to even notice.

"Um no, I don't know anything about it, sorry." She replied knowing something was wrong, this wasn't her robin. She was 20 and this robin looked to be around 18 and beastboy looked a bit younger than even that.

"Thanks anyway, are you okay?" The green girl asked her.

"Great, just great." Raven muttered with a sigh, realizing where she was. Another universe, great.

"Do you have a family member we can call to get you, you appear to have a concussion?" A black teen with eel tattoos asked her.

"No sorry," she shrugged, the sooner they left, the sooner she could try to get back. Suddenly a noise came from behind them and she saw a new guy approach, in what looked like what starfire described as future robin's costume, what was the name again? Darkbird? No. Darkwing? No, that didn't sound right either. Skywing? No, but it had to have had wing in it.

"Nightwing," Robin nodded toward him.

"You guys are needed for a mission right now, Batman sent me to check out the power outage, energy thing." Nightwing told them.

"We found her at the center, but she doesn't seem to remember anything about it. Can you help her out?" the tattooed guy asked.

"Sure, I'll figure it out, but you'd better get back and fast." Nightwing warned them and with that they were off. Now that the other left, Raven got the chance to look over this version of robin, his costume was a bit different then starfire had described, but he seemed nicer and he seemed to actually work with batman, total shocker. "So, you sure you didn't see or hear anything that would be helpful?" He asked her, and she was shook out of her thoughts.

"Sorry no, I wish I could help but I'm drawing up a blank." Raven replied as she stood up, but soon after her started swaying and Nightwing had to grab her before she fell over. He looked her over and snapped in front of her face.

"Okay so looks like Robin was right about the concussion and… no family correct?" he asked and she noded. "Alright, where do you live then?" he questioned.

"Um… at the moment I'm figuring it out?" she supplied quietly, looking down.

"Let's check you into a hotel then, just for the night." He offers.

"I'm sorry but I have no money, I can't pay." she replied.

"On me," he supplied. "What's your name?"

"No, it is my problem to deal with, I will not take pity money." she snapped at him and then truly looked around, she was in Gotham. "Rachel."

"It's fine, I can cover you, let's just say you owe me." He replied.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back, I have nothing." She told him, shaking her head.

"It's in my best interest to watch over all of Gotham's people, you being one of those people. I would feel much better if I owed you and you were in a hotel, then being out here with Riddler, Catwoman, Penguin, Harely, Two-face, Joker, and many more." He told her as he held out enough cash for her, for about a few weeks at a motel.

"I can't accept," Raven tells him, "it's your money."

"No, you take it. I'm just doing what hero's do, helping the people. Here let me show you a good cheap hotel that's not infested with bugs, think of it like I'll need to know where you are so I can stop in and see if you remember what happened with this power outage. It did after all send out a weird black energy wave." He informed her as he pushed the money into her hand and picked her up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rachel worried.

"Just showing you to the hotel," he winked and used a grappling hook to fly up to a nearby roof where he then started running East, jumping from roof to roof until he stopped at a fire escape. "Here's your stop, just go down and the hotel is right there," he said while pointing to the building across the street. "Now go," he encouraged.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered and then she started her descent, not once looking back to see if Nightwing was still there.

Authors Notes: This is one of my first fanfictions so please review and tell me what you think, more chapters will be posted soon. This will be a Nightwing/Raven romance, please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven POV:

After Nightwing had dropped me off, I decided to go along with his wishes and went to the hotel. I ended up finding a Penthouse suite booked for a Rachel Smith, who had prepaid the room for two months. The ID photo for this Rachel Smith, was of me. I don't even know how Nightwing did it, but I went along with his plan and went up to the penthouse. Once I was in the room I sat down and tried to create a portal back to my world, but I couldn't. It was as if traveling dimensions wasn't possible for me anymore. When I tried my powers just seemed to short circuit. Soon after I found a computer in the room, I googled nearby tea shops that were hiring. Honestly, I didn't want to go back to my dimension, it wasn't my home anymore. I was kind of glad that the portal didn't work. I'd be surprised if the Titan's even noticed my absence and even if they did, they'd probably be happy.

 _'You clorbag!'_

 _'Why do you refuse to join us? All you are is mean! You are so creepy!'_

 _'You don't even belong here.'_

 _'Look, if you don't become more of a team player, I'll have to cut you from this team.'_

 _'Your father is the devil. How could you be any different then him!'_

 _'Creepy'_

 _'Goth'_

 _'Loner'_

 _'Freak'_

 _'Demon'_

 _'Weirdo'_

There words still echoed in my head and that was only from the last few fights, they were a daily occurrence now. I guess with age we grew apart, we weren't family anymore, maybe we never were, hell we weren't even friends anymore. It was at that moment I decided to stay in this dimension. I would move on and forget my past.

Soon I found a close by coffee shop with a mini library built in, and open mic nights every Friday and Saturday, that was looking to hire. I filled out an application online and submitted it under a new alias, Rachel Roth. I had worked with Robin enough times to be able to fake legal documents. Quickly I made my own and applied for the local Gotham Collage. It might have seemed abrupt of me to do this all so soon, but I needed a job, because I sure as hell wouldn't live off Nightwing's money. I wanted a new life here, with friends, relationships, education, just human experiences really. No Teen Titans. No villains. No Trigon. And no powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: In this story, Raven might seem a bit OOC but I think of it as after she defeated her father she could feel more, so she would be somewhat different. Anyway I don't own anything, so yeah, enjoy.

Nightwing POV

It had been a little more than nine months since I had first and last talked to her but something about her, I just couldn't forget. For the first few days after the weird wave of energy I was assigned to watch her, to see if she was hiding anything. I looked into her past, she was homeschooled all her life and her mom recently died leaving her little to no money, which she used on food to get by until the account ran dry. At that time she was 17, but she had got herself emancipated right after her parents died. She was evicted out of her home and started going from city to city, ending up in Gotham. She was in Gotham for about a day before she was found at the center of the wave. Thankfully, she used the penthouse I paid for but after about 2 weeks switched it into her own credit card, which she paid for with the full-time job she picked up at a nearby coffee shop. I watched her all day and she never once did anything wrong but instead helped out others in need. In the first 4 days I watched her, she gave money and food to the poor, helped a grandma cross the street, tripped a man who was stealing an old lady's purse (long enough to stall him for the policeman to catch him), and helped a little kid find his mom. I was so fascinated by her, it's hard to find a good person in Gotham, most people just look out for number one in this hell hole but she seemed to have a kind heart. After learning nothing about the black energy wave that she was found around, Batman took me off watching her, but I knew her schedule and many times still peeked around where she should be, hoping to catch a glimpse of the porcelain skinned, violet eyed, beauty who still haunted my dreams. Not too long after that I was assigned on an undercover mission taking me away from Gotham for about 8 months but after I got back I checked up on her using the bat computer. She had taken online college and was able to already get a business degree. How she was able to do that so fast, I have no clue, but it only enforced my image of her being super intelligent. I found myself wanting to know her and wanting to talk to her, and thankfully an opportunity presented itself. Another wave of black energy was sent out today at the subway station. I checked security camera's, but they had been frizzled out, Batman assigned me to look into this while he went with the justice league off world. The first thing I decided to do was interrogate Rachel, which is how I found myself here, on her balcony trying to jimmy the door. Quickly the door flung open and I dived back onto the edge of the balcony to avoid being hit in the face. In front of me stood Rachel holding a gun, "Woah there, put the gun down it's just me." I tell her slowly.

"Nightwing?" she asks, "Wha…what are you doing here and why did you try and break into my apartment?" She wondered, as she lowers her gun and sets it in a drawer on a nearby table.

"You have a gun?" I question, surprised on why she need it.

"It's Gotham." She replies wearily.

"Good point but do you even know how to use that?" I ask, and she rolls her eyes. She grabs the gun back out and walks over to her balcony, she points her gun to the neighboring roof. "What are you doing?" I wonder, and she pulls the trigger and a lightbulb on the neighboring roof shatters. It would take sniper skills to get that shot off.

"You didn't see that," she tells me, as she re-enters her apartment and puts away the gun. She walks over to the kitchen and grabs the half-eaten slice of pizza that she must have been eating before I showed up. I followed her after examining the shot she made.

"You're a really good shot, ever think about learning to be a sniper, you have potential." I ask her.

"I learned from an old friend," she told me and smiled at the memory, thinking back to the good times where the team was happy. Robin with his drill sergeant training made them all learn how to handle a gun but he specifically showed Raven how to aim and fire at her request. "And no, I'm not really interested in being a sniper."

"To each their own," I replied, and my belly grumbled as I watched her eat. She then slid the box of half eaten pizza toward me and I eyed it wearily.

"Oh yeah don't eat food offered to you when you are superhero-ing, it must be poisoned." Rachel said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well that's not something that hasn't happened to me before. I let my guard down and boom! I get poisoned… or shot… or stabbed," I told her with a smile thinking of all the ways I escaped all those bad situations.

"Oh, so you don't trust me, is that it?" She asked me, "Why I out to be offended." She joked with a smile and a laugh.

"Well if it offends you so much then fine," I joke back and take a slice of pizza and eats it.

"How does your pizza taste? Poisoned?" Rachel questioned.

"Actually… really good," I commented surprised. "What's in this?"

"It's just a local special from some pizza place, I don't really remember but I assume you came by for a reason?" Rachel wondered, taking another slice of pizza.

"Yeah there was another black energy wave today that seemed to implode a train, thankfully no one was on it but do you remember anything about when I found you?"

"Sorry still a blank, I'll try and remember if it helps." Rachel lied, "And I never got to say thanks that day for the penthouse."

"You don't have to; the credit card was reimbursed." I commented, "You didn't have to."

"And you didn't have to pay for me in the first place," Rachel replies.

"Anyway, since Batman assigned me with this case I need to know where you were today around 4:30."

"I was probably walking home, at least one security camera should have caught me," Rachel told me.

"I'll investigate it, walking from where?" I question pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Well when I felt the ground shake I was probably around the park, so the nearest camera that could catch me would probably be some camera at the gas station or the Wayne business building." She replied.

"Okay thanks for the information," I told her, "Oh and congrats on how fast you got your degree."

"Keeping tabs on me, are you?" She teased with a smirk.

"Let's just say you're a person of interest in an ongoing investigation," I replied.

"Ah, so what all information do you have on me?" She asked.

"It's classified," I winked at her.

"I would have thought that by now, I would have been long forgotten in your investigation." Rachel admitted.

"Usually you would have been, but you're memorable. You make quite an impression," I admitted.

"So what impression did I make on you?" she wondered.

"A good one, which in this town is hard."

"Ah yes, good old Gotham." She replied. "I saw the news, you've been gone for a while. Most news casts claimed that you died."

"Keeping tabs on little old me?" I teased back with a smile, enjoying my conversation with her.

"It's hard not to hear, it was in the paper about every day for a month."

"Not really, I had business elsewhere to attend to." I told her.

"Oh yeah, 'classified' right?" She rolled her eyes, making air quotations around the word, classified.

"Yep," I replied and then there was a loud sound that rang out in the apartment. Rachel immediately got up and rushed to her bedroom, opening the door to find a thief going through her jewelry. He was wearing a black ski mask and a full black outfit. She rushed forward and punched him in the face as I came in right behind her. Rachel paid me no mind though and tried to kick her attacker in the side, but he caught her leg and flung her back where I caught her. The thief then grabbed out a knife and ran forward; I quickly set Rachel down and rushed forward landing a punch on the intruder but earning myself a scrape on my arm where the blade brushed past. I looked at the wound for a second. Noticing this, the attacker plunged his knife into my leg. I hit the thief in the face, effectively knocking him out and probably giving him a broken nose.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, slowly getting up.

"I'm fine," I told her and then stood up straight. Then she saw the knife in my leg, thankfully it wasn't very deep.

"Idiot, you are clearly not fine," Rachel muttered loud enough for me to hear, but I just shrugged.

"In this line of work, you get used to it." I told her.

"That doesn't mean you're okay, let me help." She replied.

"What can you do?" I wondered.

"I can help clean up and dress the wound," she remarked. "I used to be pretty good at that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A story for another time, here help me get him into the elevator." She told me, and we dragged the thief into the elevator. Rachel then grabbed a notepad and wrote 'Turn him into the police.' Then she stuck the note to the man and sent him down to the lobby. After that Rachel turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, you can help." I told her, and her scowl dropped as she walked away to a nearby bathroom grabbing a first aid kit. She came back and dropped down beside the chair I was sitting on, examining my wound.

"Okay, I'm going to have to remove the knife and it's going to hurt." She told me. I nodded and closed my eyes. She grabbed the knife and quickly tugged it out, blood immediately started rushing out, but it seemed to not bother her, which bothered me. She used a cloth to start drying the blood which after a little while, slowed down. Then she cleaned and addressed the wound, after which she wrapped up my leg.

"Thanks for helping me," I smiled.

"It was no big deal," she told me as she finished and got up I then stood up and approached the balcony doors to leave. "Hey, I did not do all that work just for you to ruin it!"

"I won't ruin anything," I told her.

"Yes, you will, if you go hopping rooftops. You are staying here for the night so you can rest and heal." Rachel told me. "And I don't care if you don't trust me or anything like that because what kind of citizen would I be if I let the cities' hero leave wounded. Not going to happen."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You are staying here."

"The city needs me." I replied.

"Well if the bat signal goes off then send Batman or Robin or Bat-woman or even Cat-women or someone else because you need rest." Rachel snapped back at me. "Look you just need to lay down and stay that way for a few hours, you don't even need to sleep if you don't trust me. We could watch a movie or two but you.. you saved me. Just let me help you in return."

"O…okay," I slowly reply and sits down on the couch, figuring that Gotham would be okay for one night and Rachel didn't seem like she would let me go, even if Gotham did need me. "What movie?" I smile.

"Glad you see it my way," Rachel replies and sits down beside me. We turn on a movie and halfway through, the apartment becomes colder. "Looks like the air conditioning is breaking….again." Rachel groaned as she started to shiver.

"Here," I tell her with my arms outstretched, she looks at me wearily. I then roll my eyes and grab her, then pull her body toward mine until she is sitting right up against me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"What?" she asks.

"Trying to keep you warm," I tell her and then we continue with the movie but I pay no attention to it, only to the girl in my arms. After a little while the movie finished, and Rachel fell asleep. I carried her to her bedroom setting her down on her bed and tucking her in, then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry my update took so long, surprisingly my schedule has gotten super busy, way more busy then I would like and I lost a lot of writing time. But still, it's no excuse and I'll be trying to update more frequently moving forward.

Anyway I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy.

Rachel POV

I woke up slowly, stretching. Wait, how'd I get here? I wondered while sitting on my bed. Quickly I went back to my living room and found nothing but a note, _'Thanks for patching me up. Stay safe. -Nightwing.'_

"Ugghh," I sighed and got ready for my day. That day I went to work, then got home, then ate, after that I did some meditation and then slept.

This was my pattern for the next couple of weeks before the Lotus Flower closed. I lost my job and the town lost a great tea and coffee shop. They told me it was an accident, but I'm no fool. I know Vicky, she may have owned a business, but she was not a good person and talked to a lot of unsavory people. I knew it would happen eventually, but I needed a job…. Again. With that thought, I went into town looking for a new job. A long and stressful day later I came back home with a lot of applications for anything from fast food to big name brand businesses. After looking through the piles and filling some out I went to sleep. The rest of the day after that was filling out papers and turning them back in so to say, it made me think of school, made me miss Azarath.

"No," I whispered to myself. "No going down memory lane." I told myself and then fell asleep.

XXXXX

 **Rrrr….iiiii……nnnn….gggg….**

"Huh?" I muttered waking up to my phone ringing. Looking over at the clock I saw it was 6 am, I flipped my phone opened and answered. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"Hello Mrs. Rachel Roth," the other voice started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm calling to speak to you about the position you applied for a Wayne Industries." She told me.

"What about it?" I questioned rather bluntly.

"Well, we need you to come in for an interview." She replied.

"Sure thing, when should I come?"

"Today 3 O'clock, if that's possible."

"That works for me."

"Great. If you actually pass the interview, we'll want to start as soon as you can." The girl explained. "Just go up to the front desk give them your name and tell them that Tiffany needs you upstairs and they'll take you to me."

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks."

"No problem and good luck." She told me, then hung up. I quickly fell back asleep with hopefully the promise of a new job.

XXXXX

It was about time for my interview and I was waiting outside Tiffany's office. I was reading a book when she came barreling out of her office.

"Your Rachel, right?" She asked me quickly, while stopping running right in front of me.

"Yes," I answered slowly, wearily as I closed my book and slid it back into my purse.

"Oh, come on it." She told me and motioned me into her office. Once inside I saw it looked messy, papers were everywhere as were a lot of empty coffee mugs. On the bright side it had a great overlook of the city. "Please sit down," she offered and pointed to one of the chairs not covered in paperwork.

"Okay," I replied still kind of wearily and I sat down. Thankfully it wasn't sticky.

"So, you're here for the secretary position?" She asked me. I honestly applied to so many different places and jobs that I forgot what all positions I specifically applied for.

"Correct," I answered not really knowing. then I saw her looking through some files next to her desk.

"Well it looks as though you have all the needed education and skills and…. a really good recommendation." She muttered still looking through the papers. I kept silent and waited for her to continue. After looking through her papers she asked me a few questions about my previous employment, my skills, and my education. I answered well I supposed. Quickly after, I got the job. Heading home, I realized that I needed to meditate a lot. Tiffany warned me that Damian Wayne, the Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne the company's president, goes through secretary's like tissues and she wished me luck for tomorrow when I start working for him. I sighed, if he's anything near as bad as I heard, I'm going to need all the meditation I can get.

* * *


End file.
